Amor Mutuo
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: sasusaku oneshot cortito que explica como a partir de una situación algo comprometida sasuke se a dado cuenta del cambio de sakura y que siente algo por ella.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Si, os preguntaréis que hace una escritora de yaoi como yo, haciendo un sasusaku, pues tiene una explicación, primero que es bueno variar un poco de vez en cuando y segundo por una petición de mi amiga regi-chan, que la introduje en el mundo de Naruto pero por lo que veo se fue para lo hetero y no lo homo, pero bueno yo respeto mucho y para que vea que la adoro aquí le traigo un regalito, que aunque cortito tiene que tener en cuenta lo que me costó hacerlo, para ti mi niña._**

_**AMOR MUTUO**_

Sasuke echaba leña al fuego para avivar la llama, pues esa misma noche Akatsuki secuestró a Naruto y la pelirosa desesperada los siguió. Tsunade lo mandó para traerla de vuelta encontrándola inconsciente en la nieve, la recogió entre sus brazos y la resguardó del frío en una cabaña que milagrosamente encontraron a los pocos minutos.

La colocó en el suelo arropándola con su abrigo y se dispuso a encender la chimenea, revisándola de vez en cuando se percató de que su rostro seguía pálido y con el tiempo rondaba a morado.

**-Esto no pinta nada bien-,** se dijo a sí mismo.

Se acercó a ella y empezó a frotarla, primero los brazos, la cara y el vientre, pero la joven seguía sin tomar calor, su única acción fue una lagrimita resbalando por su mejilla y los ahora algo rosados labios susurrar.

**-Naruto, te encontraremos… aguanta amigo…-,** encogió un poco el rostro en gesto doloroso y triste para dejar más lágrimas surcar su carita.

Sasuke sonrió, aquella joven ya no era la presumida y algo superficial del principio, se había dedicado todos esos años a aprender a curar a los demás y sobre todo a intentar comprender a Naruto y ayudarlo. Sintió algo extraño surcar su pecho, claro estaba que no era un amor puro pero tampoco negaba que ese cariño crecía y algún día podría llegar a serlo.

Tenía que pensar como hacerla entrar en calor y la verdad no sabía muy bien si querer hacerlo, pero ante todo estaba la vida de su compañera y porque no reconocerlo, la única chica que le había echo sentir algo. Nervioso pero decidido agarró las dos mantas que encontró en la cabaña, colocó una en el suelo tumbándola sobre ella. Tembloroso sujetó el filo de la camiseta y la fue levantando despacio hasta quitársela, igual hizo con la pequeña falda, dejando a la ojiverde en ropa interior. Tragó saliva y se ruborizó, había crecido tanto ella como sus encantos femeninos, convirtiéndose en una de las kunoichis más atractivas de Konoha.

Intentó tranquilizar su respiración pero aquellas curvas bajo él lo estaban sacando de la realidad, haciendo flotar su imaginación. Se estiró del mono negro haciendo que la licra se agrandara y poder sacarlo, quedando en bóxer frente a la pelirosa. Sabía que lo único que la salvaría sería el calor corporal, pero posarse sobre ella en el estado de excitación en que se encontraba sería bastante vergonzoso, menos mal que estaba inconsciente.

Se acomodó sobre Sakura abarcando toda piel posible, parecía una muñequita bajo él, tan frágil e indefensa que su corazón se encogió, decidiendo distraerse con la otra manta que doblándola la colocó sobre sus cuerpos y así incrementar el calor. El rostro de la chica estaba algo inclinado, dándole al suyo total espacio para apoyarlo en la curvatura de su cuello. Las hebras rosadas acompañadas de una dulce fragancia a flor le invadió, no se pudo resistir a olerlos con tranquilidad y dejar que le embriagaran, los recogió y los acercó a su nariz, eran tan suaves y finos…, el cabello más lindo que había visto nunca. Después se dedicó a observarla, esa piel pálida con un toque rosado en las mejillas era encantador, unos rasgos finos y sensuales que empezaban por aquellos preciosos ojazos esmeralda y terminaban en sus suavecitos y seguro deliciosos labios.

Los observó largo tiempo, sintiendo como una atracción lo llamaba con una fuerza descomunal, quería rozarlos, necesitaba sentirlos, saberlos suyos, ser el primero en probarlos. Recordó su prioridad: la venganza, lo segundo su amistad con Naruto y ese extraño sentimiento hacía él difícil de definir pero… aunque sea por una noche daría rienda suelta a sus deseos, dejaría salir a flote los sentimientos que tanto había resguardado para que no se interpusieran en su misión. Solo por esta noche la tendría para el solo, y aquel rostro tan hermoso le parecía pedirle a voces que lo acariciara y besara, era demasiada tentación para él.

Sakura empezó a estabilizarse, abriendo delicadamente los ojos, primero todo fue borroso para poco después poder divisar unos afilados y profundos ojazos negros que la contemplaban de una forma poco común en ellos. Ambas miradas se centraron en los labios del otro, acercándose tan despacio que ni ellos mismo se dieron cuenta, se rozaron pudiendo saborearse con solo ese contacto. El Uchiha los deslizó despacio entremezclándolos y dejando que encajaran de maravilla, los movió dándoles pequeñas succiones a lo que la pelirosa sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza y cerró los ojos por el placer sentido. Casi a cámara lenta se separaron, admirándose mutuamente.

**-Gomen Sakura, pero no pude evitar besarte teniéndote entre mis brazos-,** la voz del moreno entrecortada le daba un toque sensual y deseable.

**-Sasuke-kun…-,** sus mejillas de un tono carmesí la acusaron de vergüenza, pero por ningún motivo variaría su mirada, moriría sin al volverla todo hubiese sido un sueño, **-me hubiera gustado… que esto hubiera sido de otra forma…-,** fue lo único que aportó.

**-De otra forma?-,** curvó una ceja dudoso, no se esperaba esa reacción, sino mas bien otra algo mas alocada.

**-Ya sabes…-,** hablaba tan bajito que casi no se escuchaba, **-mas… romántica…-.**

El Uchiha sonrió de forma prepotente y retiró la manta que los tapaba hasta la cabeza, para dejarla reposada en sus hombros, la ojiverde no entendía nada.

**-Mira a tu alrededor-,** Sakura optó por hacerle caso aunque no sabía que debería mirar exactamente, **-crees que estar solos en un cabaña perdida…, rodeados de nieve…, junto a uno chimenea…, en ropa interior y envueltos en unas pocas mantas… no es romántico?-,** de nuevo ganaba la batalla.

Sakura al advertir que todo lo que decía Sasuke era cierto, sonrió con dulzura y asintió tiernamente con la cabeza. Se atrevió a acariciarla una mejilla, captando toda su suavidad para ir descendiendo despacio, el moreno se acomodó en ella sintiendo todo el amor que le demostraba en esa caricia y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mas internamente.

**-Ai shiteru Sakura-,** salió de los labios de aquel sexy muchacho.

**-Ai shiteru Sasuke-kun-,** respondió ella.

Sasuke la sujetó del mentón y volvió a sellar sus labios, donde se fundieron con aquella pasión que ahora los desbordaba, sentirse unidos con el roce de sus cuerpos, la calidez de piel contra piel y la agitación de sus corazones. Tendrían toda la noche para demostrase sus sentimientos y la aprovecharían, ya no dejarían mas años entre ellos, hoy empezó una nueva relación en sus vidas, una mutua.

**--**

**_Menos mal que ya lo he terminado, me ha costado mucho en serio, esta pareja no me agrada, tampoco ahora que lo pienso y después de escribirla esta tan mal, al revés se ve linda, pero que no se… prefiero el yaoi jajaja. Pensaréis, entonces que mierda estás haciendo escribiendo sasusaku? bueno por mi amiga, y para demostrar que todas las fan del sasunaru no odiamos a Sakura ni la ponemos verde, a mi personalmente me cae bien, y bueno Sasuke no hace falta decirlo, espero que esto no os lo toméis a mal, porque es justamente al revés, es para apaciguar un poco nuestras diferencias, y que en la viña del señor se acepta todo. No sería el mundo aburrido si todo el mundo pensara igual? Pero eso sí, siempre respetando las opiniones de los demás, con esto lo digo todo. Aquí mi ayuda para forjar lazos entre las escritoras de un término y otro jeje. Y sí, es una mierda de fic, lo siento, lo he intentando pero me cuesta mucho darle sentido a la pareja, me a quedado muy mal? Espero que no. Besitos y gracias por si alguien lo lee, XD_**


End file.
